A different version of You Belong With Me
by kayla1994
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends, Bella has been in love with him since they met in 4th grade. They practically know everything about each other. Bella is known to as one of the boys aka a tomboy. But is that who she really is? AH full summary in side.


**Hey! So this is my new/first story. I've tried writing a story before but I was moving the story to fast if you understand what I'm saying. Anyways this is my second try at writing, let me know if you think I'm moving it to fast or you have any other thoughts on the story. Thx.**

**Summary::**** Bella and Edward are best friends, Bella has been in love with him since they met in 4****th**** grade. They practically know everything about each other. Bella is known to as one of the boys aka a tomboy, but outside of school at her mother's dance studio she a dancer. No one knows about her dancer side but her mother and her mother's best friend aka Esme aka Edward mother. Till Edward breaks Bella's heart, she goes away to an amazing dance school where she means new people. What will happen when Edward and Bella finally see each other again Senior year? **

**A Different version of You Belong with me**

**Chapter 1:**

**BELLApov;**

As I sit in the cafeteria waiting for my best friend Edward, I look around observing the students that attended this high school. I was merely a freshman; I had a few friends, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. (Emmett is my twin brother by the way.) That's right, all my friends were guys, girls and I never really got along, most are either sluts or bitches, at least at our school they are. To my best friends and the rest of the school I'm a tomboy. I ride my skate board every were, I were baggy clothes, I participate in burping and eating contest, ect. Only my family and Esme and Carlisle; my mothers best friend and her husband who just happen to be Edwards parent, know the real me. My true passion is singing, ballet, and hip hop. My mother owns and runs a dance studio with Esme, were I teach a few classes and take private classes my self. They are always encouraging me to try to get in to a dance high school, but I wouldn't for two reason; first, I don't want to leave my friends and family, and second we cant afford it.

As i was finish that thought my best friends sit down.

"Hey, have you guys seen the new chick?" my big goof ball of a brother asks.

"Yeah! She is so fine; I think I'm going to ask her out." Edward says. I don't let anyone see my disappointment, did I forget the mention that I'm in love with him and he is totally clueless.

The rest of the day went by the same as always, after school I went to the studio and teach my classes and go to my private lessons. Once I got home I went to my room and call Edward.

The phone rang for a while, till he finally answered, I asked him if he'd go to upcoming recital, that there was going to be a surprise there for him, he reluctantly agreed and hung up.

Friday came all too soon, and I was back stage getting ready to go up on stage. Tonight I was going to tell Edward everything, how I love dance, and how I was in love with him. After the recital I went to the parking lot were I told Edward to meet me. I waited for an hour and he never showed. Eventually i decided to start walking home since i didn't bring my board and everyone had already left.

i walked to Edwards house, hoping he had a good excuse, this wasn't the first time this had happened, or the second. When i got there his car was in the drive way. i walked right in seeing as i was here all the time.

In the living room on the couch was Edward making out with Tanya, the new girl. I was extreamly pissed. He look up and saw me there and asked why i here.

"Did you forget about the recital?" –Bella

"Look i know my parent just asked you to get me to go. Plus i made plans with Tanya at the last minute." –Edward

"You're wrong, i asked you to go to the recital to show you that who i really im. i love to dance, i spend all my free time at the studio, i love to sing, and im in love with you!" –Bella

"This isnt a funny prank you know, i know you dont dance or sing or love me for that matter, and even if you did i dont love you." –Edward

At that i ran out of the house and all the way home. When I got there my family was sitting at the table talking with Esme and Carlisle. When i walked in they all looked at me. I could see the dance school acceptance letter sitting on the table. All i did was say yes, and went to pack my things.

The next morning, i was at the airport telling everyone goodbye and was off the New York for a new start.

**I know its not very long or good, but i was just trying to get the first chapter out. **

**Lett me know what you think.**

**kayla C:**


End file.
